


"Me, scared?"

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Scions of the Seventh Dawn (Final Fantasy XIV), Soulmates, They're all there but I don't give them any dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Xhaira and his companions finally find Emet-Selch and The Exarch.*not a detailed account of the battles; just the before and after.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch & Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2019 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500860
Kudos: 8





	"Me, scared?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through the end! I know some days were a lot less exciting than others but we made it! I honestly had a lot of fun doing this despite the days where I wanted to cry (or did cry lol) because I didn't like what I wrote. But the more that I write, the better I should get. Although I doubt I'll ever do a daily challenge again bc that stresses me out lmao ;_; I'd like to write longer chapters and take more time editing/giving it more life. 
> 
> That being said, I have been thinking about starting a casual/when I feel like writing series on my alts, and maybe more stories about Xhaira/Aurion. I can't make any promises since work has been exhausting and my long hours makes it difficult to split schoolwork up, so I end up doing a week's worth in like, 8-10hrs lol. Okay, now I'm just rambling/complaining, Sorry!!
> 
> I'm a little more comfortable with posting my work in public bc of this, so I'll probably (maybe?) re-post all of the old work that I deleted earlier this year. It's mostly for a different game but I'd like to just, stop hoarding my writing in deep dark of my Google Drive.
> 
> Okay, rambling again. Sorry. Thank you again for sticking around! I'm still working on Chp 2 of Day 24, and the secret and totally not necessary to read alternate version of this part [Day 31]. 
> 
> **TL;DR: Thank you for reading my Fictober Series. I may write more, which will hopefully be better written/edited. I am still planning to post the NSFW chapter of Part 24 AND the alternate version of Part 31 at a later date.**

Xhaira and his companions watched as Emet-Selch disappeared into the daemonic flames behind the large double doors in Amaurot, waiting for them — for Xhaira — to pass through and understand what they were truly up against. 

He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should go alone to spare his mate and friends, or if he should lean on them for aid. Not like they would give him much of a choice in the end.

“Xhaira?” Thancred called to him. “We are ready whenever you are. Just say the word.” The rest of the Scions nodded in agreement, ready to follow at a moment’s notice. Still, he hesitated. 

Aurion stepped forward. “It’s alright, sugar. We’re with you.” His gaze softened. “And don’t worry, I think we’re all a little bit scared of what’s to come.” 

Xhaira smirked. “Me, scared?” He turned and looked at the other Scions, some of his dearest friends, and let out a humbling laugh. “You’re right. I’m absolutely terrified. But I have all of you at my back, so let’s go get back The Exarch and take down an Ascian!”

They all nodded, Aurion smiling with pride as his soulmate stared into the flaming entrance to Emet-Selch’s challenge. They set forward as one.

* * *

It was over. Emet-Selch was defeated, the Light once again diminishing from the skies of Norvrandt, and Xhaira’s soul once more whole. 

Everything was _ almost _exactly how it should be.

He could feel Aurion come up to his side, quickly checking over him for any injuries that might prove fatal. Once satisfied that he was indeed alright, the older Miqo’te pulled him into a tight embrace, and Xhaira finally let himself relax. It was over. As he and Aurion separated, the rest of the Scions wanting a turn to check on him and celebrate their victory, Xhaira couldn’t help but look back at the glowing axe that was the soul of Ardbert. Silently thanking the man for his aid, he watched as it disappeared into aetheric dust, knowing that his friend had finally found peace. 

Everything was _ almost _exactly how it should be.

Shuffling footsteps caused Xhaira to turn towards the one they’d gone diving into the sea for, his heart swelling with joy as he watched The Exarch. A heavy limp accompanied G’raha as he sheepily made his way towards the group. He stopped in front of them, staying farther back than necessary as he wrung his hands together. 

“I believe I owe you all an apology…” He kept his eyes and head downcast, only raising his head briefly to look at Xhaira. “And you most of all.”

Xhaira couldn’t stop the smile that broke across his face. “Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia.”

G’raha looked up with surprise, before raw emotions ran across his features. Tears began to fall from his eyes, a slight tremble to his lips as he realized that he hadn’t been forgotten.

“Tis good ...tis good to be awake.” G’raha stumbled as he attempted to move forward. 

Thancred and Aurion both hurried towards him. Thancred held him steady as Aurion began to heal the worst of his wounds so that the trip back to The Crystarium would be less taxing on his body. Xhaira stepped forward and gently grabbed G’raha’s face between his hands. “Thank you G’raha.”

Everything was exactly as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again! o/


End file.
